Through Instant Messaging
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: AU!4-shot Based on true events! Yusei's alone in his dorm with nothing to do. When he decides to go onto Crow's laptop, he gets the shock of a lifetime. Instant messaging really is dangerous. Please R/R! Bad with summaries. M to be safe. COMPLETE! WOO!
1. Chapter 1: Yusei's side!

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Akkiangel own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds! **

**Note: This is a TRUE story that didn't happen to me, but to Akki. As we were laughing our asses off, I had an inspiration and LO! And BEHOLD! Here you go! One crack-oriented fic spawned from a TRUE event and two very evil minds. XD We hope you enjoy the fic!**

**

* * *

**

Another day of college, another day of cursing the long ass school hours…

Yusei Fudo groaned weariness as he opened the door to his dorm at seven thirty in the evening. The black haired duelist sighed in complete bliss as his tired body collapsed onto his soft bed. "Oh, how I've missed you!"he said to his mattress, his voice muffled, "You have no idea how stiff those chairs made me! I'll never leave you again!!"

Yusei heard a thump and a long suffering sigh followed after it.

"Do we have any soothing bath products??" Crow's muffled voice reached Yusei's ears. (1)

"Go grab 'em from Akiza, I think she has some…" Yusei replied.

Crow laughed as he pushed himself off his bed, "I think that it's a given that Akiza has soothing bath products, she's been stressing out about exams…again."

"True…" Yusei stretched upon his bed, "Well, since Akiza's dorm is near the opposite end of the school, I think you'd better go now while there's still some light out," Yusei grinned, "You don't want to be attacked by girls at night again, do you?"

Crow recoiled as he recalled a sad event where he and Yusei were walking from their dorms to get to their class around nine at night. Yusei stayed behind to get an assignment he had forgotten and Crow had, stupidly, gone ahead…and got mauled by mobs of girls shrieking for him to take her as his wife. Luckily, Yusei had came out and saved him, but after that, they were chased all the way to their class.

"Right…Okay, gotta beat the mob!" Crow said as he turned and quickly, a little too quickly to Yusei, made it out of the room, "Wish me luck, Yusei!"

"Good Luck!"

"If you hear high-pitched screaming, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

"Got it, if I hear you scream, I got to save your ass….from girls."

"Shut up!!"

Yusei laughed as Crow left in a huff.

"Well now…what to do??" Yusei said to no one in particular.

Yusei had already finished all his homework; and Crow had just left, so there wasn't really much for him to do.

Violet eyes scanned for anything to amuse him, and his eyes landed on the sole computer in the room. Crow's laptop stared back at him in pure, unshut-downed glory. Yusei shrugged, "Meh, it'll have to do…" Yusei plopped down on a chair and began to surf the web. His own precious laptop had the unfortunate accident of Crow spilling some water on it, so the black haired duelist had to send it in to get it fixed.

As Yusei clicked around, he noticed that Crow's instant messenger was still in session. "Night RiderxX??" Yusei laughed, "Nice creativity, Crow." Yusei saw that Crow didn't have that many people on his buddy list, "Hm. Probably another one of his many new sns…I swear…" Yusei sighed and shook his head. He was about to sign off when a "bring!" sounded off and a messaging box appeared.

**Archfiend Rider:** Hey, what's up?

Yusei raised an eyebrow, Jack Atlas flashed through Yusei's mind as he read out the screename: "Archfiend Rider??" he said in a 'wtf?' tone.

Yusei debated whether to sign off or talk to the person.

He chose the latter.

**Night RiderxX:** Nothing much, you?

**Archfiend Rider: **I see, well, I have job in webcam shows.

**Night RiderxX: **A…webcam show?? Like what?

**Archfiend Rider: **Well, it's really fun to watch. You should come and see, just to give me some company and give me a good rating if you don't mind.

**Night RiderxX: **A good rating??

**Archfiend Rider: **Yeah, you can watch me work and we can chat while we're at it. You'll have fun! Would you like a free pass?

**Night RiderxX: **"Watch you work"?? What do you do on your web show anyway?

**Archfiend Rider: **We, if you join me at this site right here, you can see what my job is.

Yusei stared at the site that Archfiend had sent him.

"Jack it up dot com??" Yusei blinked owlishly, "That sounds wrong," Yusei shook his head; he knew he had to stop this conversation before it got out of hand. So he did the one thing that popped into his head: He started lying through his virtual teeth.

**Night RiderxX: **Maybe later, I got some homework to do.

**Archfiend Rider: **I promise you'll have fun! Come on and join me, I'm in need of some company right now.

Yusei grit his teeth, this person was persistent!

**Archfiend Rider: **Alright, I'll give you the password to get in. I'm the first person on the upper left corner.

This peaked Yusei's curiously. _'I wonder what this person looks like...' _Yusei mentally slapped himself, _'NO! NO WAY! This is how a lot of people get into trouble! No way in hell! This isn't even my laptop!' _But he really was curious to whether this was really Jack or not, he was already suspicious…hmm…_'Okay, just this once. ONLY this ONE time…'_

**Night RiderxX: **Okay…

Yusei clicked the link and entered the password, he was nervously humming to himself while thinking at the same time…again. _'This guy is really weird, I mean, his screenname is Jack's favorite card...if i didn't know any better and I'm sure as hell I know better, I'd think this was--'_

Yusei's eyes widened to massive proportions as his violet eyes landed on the picture in front of him.

"_JACK ATLAS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" _

Yusei shrieked in absolute horror. "WHAT THE HELL!?" the black haired duelist was in complete and utter SHOCK. "This isn't Jack." Yusei gaped. This was NOT Jack right? Right. …_RIGHT?!_

He had to make sure.

**Night RiderxX: **…is this really you??

Yusei crossed his fingers and hoped it wasn't who he just saw in a seductive pose, half naked and a sultry look in his sapphire eyes.

**Archfiend Rider: **Yes, of course!

Yusei was sure he was dreaming.

**Archfiend Rider: **I know this is a shock to you sweety, but this is me.

Yusei choked, _'SWEETIE?? THIS CAN'T BE JACK!?' _Yusei's mind was reeling!

**Night RiderxX: **You sure you're not messing with me?

**Archfiend Rider: **I'm sure, why would I lie? Do you want me to take something off to prove it to you?

Yusei uncharacteristically let out a high pitched squeak.

**Night RiderxX: **NO! No, it's alright!

**Archfiend Rider:** Aw, why not? It's just for fun!

**Night RiderxX: **It's alright, really! You don't want to do this.

**Archfiend Rider:** Oh? And why is that?

Yusei was feeling really uncomfortable…no scratch that, he was BEYOND uncomfortable.

**Night RiderxX: **I just don't feel comfortable…

**Archfiend Rider: **Aww…are you feeling shy??

"You have no idea…" Yusei muttered to himself as the person he refused to be believe was Jack kept typing.

**Archfiend Rider:** Is this your first time seeing something like this?

"Again…you have NO idea…" Yusei said once more.

**Archfiend Rider: **Don't worry, I'll go real slow for you, so there's no need to be embarrassed.

Yusei recoiled.

**Night RiderxX: **WHOA, No, you don't have to do that!

**Archfiend Rider:** Then what do you want me to do? I'm waiting for you to do something…and I'm feeling needy right now.

"OH MY FREAKEN GOD!" Yusei shouted to the heavens above, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAT?!" Yusei decided right then to get the hell out of that chatroom, sign off and take a REALLY REALLY cold shower and maybe smack himself around a bit to forget about this.

**Night RiderxX: **I'm really sorry Jack, TRULY sorry, but I gotta go.

**Archfiend Rider: **But why? You just got on.

Yusei needed an excuse fast! He didn't think he'd have his sanity if this lasted any longer!

**Night RiderxX: **Well, it's just that my roommate likes to be rude and read my conversations from over my shoulder.

**Archfiend Rider:** It's alright, missy, we can keep this a secret from your roommate unless she wants to watch too.

Yusei groaned and he grabbed at his hair. He was about to slam his head against Crow's desk until he realized what …Jack…had wrote.

" '_Missy' _?? _'SHE' _? He thinks he's talking to a GIRL!?" Yusei was disbelieving, "WHY would he think this screenname would be a GIRL'S?!"

Yusei scanned Crow's info and stopped dead at the Gender section.

**Night RiderxX  
Name: You don't need to know  
Hobbies: Too many to list  
Gender: Female!! :D**

Yusei stared. He stared for god knew how long.

His memory started to flash back to a few days ago.

"_Hey Yuse!" Crow called out to his roommate._

"_What's up?" Yusei replied from his place on the couch, he was flipping through channels trying to find something interesting to watch._

"_I'm going to make a new screenname for my instant messenger!"_

"_AGAIN??" Yusei turned to Crow, "What's with you and making new screennames? You already have around five of them!"_

"_But all of those, people know it's me! I want to make something new, something where no one, not even __**JACK**__, could find out was me!" Crow said with a huge grin._

_Yusei raised his eyebrow, "And _HOW_ are you going to do that??" _

_Crow's grin, if possible, grew even larger. _

"_By making the gender FEMALE!" He looked so proud of himself for thinking up of something so "smart", Yusei didn't want to kill his friend's mood._

"_Fine, whatever, just don't drag _**ME **_into whatever mess you get into with that one."_

_Crow gave a huge whoop, "Awesome! I'll call it…__**Night RiderxX**__" he turned to get back to his laptop and accidentally knocked some of the water on his table onto Yusei's laptop, which was charging on the floor. _

_ZZZPRTZZ!_

"_OH SHIET!!"_

"_CROW! THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!!"_

"_SORRY!!"_

"_**CROW!!!"**_

Yusei was still for a moment…he grabbed a pillow and placed it onto his face.

And proceeded to scream himself hoarse.

He kept screaming until a "bring!" brought him out of his moment.

**Archfiend Rider: **Hello? Are you there?

Yusei closed his eyes.

Suddenly, an evil thought crossed his mind. An evil grin graced his handsome features and after a few seconds, he turned back to the Crow's laptop and typed.

**Night RiderxX: **Sorry, I can't keep a secret from my idiotic best friend who can't stop his addiction of making new screennames, and you should know that that I'm a BOY.

Yusei waited a few minutes to gauge a reaction. When none came, Yusei signed off, closed the program. He assumed that …Jack…had gone into complete shock. He had no idea how right he was.

A high pitched scream brought him towards the window of the room and he looked out to see that Crow was once again being chased by mobs of girls shouting, "MARRY ME!!"

"YUSEI!! HEEELLLPPP!!!" Crow screeched, a small bag of soothing bath beads and other products flailed amongst his arms.

Yusei looked at that clock and noticed that it was eight thirty. It took Crow an hour to get to and back from Akiza's dorm, one long embarrassing hour that Yusei had suffered because Crow made another sn.

"YUSEEIIIIII!!!!"

The boy in question turned towards the clock again and a sadistic smirk replaced the evil one that had took form a few minutes earlier. "Meh…I'll take my time. He needs exercise anyway."

Yusei walked away from the window and slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs of his building, humming and stopping to talk to some friends along the way.

"YUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

* * *

**(1) - I saw this in a commercial before, this couple return from a vacation and collapse onto their soft bed, complaining about the hotel beds. xD I think it was a mattress commercial, but if you have seen it, you would understand.**

**Okay, so after much debating, Akki and I have decided to leave this up to you readers. Do you guys want us to continue this one-shot? If so, this will become a 3-shot and ONLY a three shot, unless both me and akki feel like we should go on. **

**To help us decide, please tell us in your review AND/OR! Vote in the poll in my (Arisu) profile! **

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic **V**iewpoints **I**ncites **E**nthusiastic **W**riter!!


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's side!

**Disclaimer: We don't own. Stop making us cry!!**

**Note: Sorry for the delay!**

**Akki: We proudly bring you…!  
Arisu: Chapter TWO!!!  
Akki and Arisu: WHOO HOO!!!

* * *

**

Jack walked into his dorm at seven thirty after his class had ended. He looked around the room for any signs of Kiryu-related chaos.

After a good look around, Jack headed for his own room. Kiryu for some odd reason, like sleeping on the fold-out couch that he brought from home.

It was a rather simple area; there was a rather large bed that was placed in the corner, his laptop was on his desk that was on the other side of the room. As he dropped his bag and prepared to fall on his bed, he noticed with annoyance that Kiryu was on it, playing around with his cell phone.

"About time you got back, Jack!" Kiryu said, "What took you so long? You getting too old to walk from your classes?" he laughed

"Shut up!" Jack growled, "YOU try to outrun a group of boy-crazy girls!"

"Nah, and I thought you _enjoyed_ having your clothes torn off and having nearly thirty pairs of hands all over you," Kiryu teased.

"The hell you talking about?!" Jack barked, "That's ludicrous!"

After he picked up his bag and tossed it next to the table, he turned on his laptop. The professors had assigned them some work to do which would be child's play to him to finish. He took a glance at the time on his laptop to discover it was only 7:35. The handsome blonde boy smirked as he started on the assignments while Kiryu randomly tossed and turned on his bed, playing around with his cell phone.

"Finally!" Kiryu exclaimed after thirty minutes had passed.

Jack turned around to see Kiryu holding some clothes, a towel, and the things he needed to take a proper shower. Before Jack could even open his mouth to ask his roommate what he was so happy about, Kiryu was already gone and out of the room.

Jack stared at the door for a while before he finally turned back to his laptop. Being bored as he was, since he had just finished his homework, he decided to do a random search to see who he would be capable of talking to. After a few minutes, he had found a screenname: **Night RiderxX**.

According to the profile, Night RiderxX was a girl, and proud of it too. After some self debating, Jack smirked. _'What the hell, I've got free time.' _

As he went to sign onto his screenname, which he proudly displayed as **Archfiend Rider**, he got ready to send Night RiderxX an instant message until he heard the restroom door open and footsteps made way to his room. Jack silently cursed as he opened a different window to make it seem like work as Kiryu walked in.

"Hey Jack! I'm gonna be gone for an hour or so to hang out with some friends and eat! Don't expect me back anytime soon alright?" Kiryu said tossing the things he used somewhere and grabbing his wallet and motorcycle keys.

"Yeah sure, it's not like this is the first time," Jack said with a shrug.

"Heh yeah...Anyway, see ya!" Kiryu said, leaving the room.

As soon as he heard the dorm room shut, Jack went back to his instant messenger program. When he had checked, the program had finished loading and was just waiting for him to do something.

Jack chuckled as he clicked what was needed to send a new instant message and typed in Night RiderxX into the receiver's box.

**Archfiend Rider: Hey, what's up?**

It took a while for Night RiderxX to respond but he got one.

**Night RiderxX: Nothing much, you?**

**Archfiend Rider: **I see, well, I have a job in webcam shows.

**Night RiderxX: **A…webcam show?? Like what?

**Archfiend Rider: **Well, it's really fun to watch. You should come and see, just to give me some company and give me a good rating if you don't mind.

**Night RiderxX: **A good rating??

**Archfiend Rider: **Yeah, you can watch me work and we can chat while we're at it. You'll have fun! Would you like a free pass?

**Night RiderxX: **"Watch you work"?? What do you do on your web show anyway?

**Archfiend Rider: **We, if you join me at this site right here, you can see what my job is.

**Night RiderxX: **Maybe later, I got some homework to do.

Jack couldn't help but to raise a brow at the screen then. Earlier Night RiderxX had said that she had nothing to do but now she had homework? _'Mm. She's probably shy…' _Jack said, shaking his head at the thought.

**Archfiend Rider: **I promise you'll have fun! Come on and join me, I'm in need of some company right now.

Jack noticed that **Night RiderxX **had entered some text, but didn't say anything. The girl was probably think of a way to answer him. Jack decided to give her a little push in the right direction.

**Archfiend Rider: **Alright, I'll give you the password to get in. I'm the first person on the upper left corner.

Jack smiled as she responded.

**Night RiderxX: **Okay…

'_SCORE!' _a mini Jack chibi punched the air in triumph.

As Jack waited for **Night RiderxX **to enter the webcam site's chatroom, the blonde boy busied himself with thinking about how she looked like. For some odd reason, the image he kept thinking of was a girl with long black hair and yellow streaks in them. Her eyes were violet, close to being periwinkle somewhat. Jack blinked and shook his head, the girl he was thinking of looked too much like Yusei!

'…_Why the hell am I thinking of Yusei??' _Jack asked, mentally slapping himself.

Before he could answer himself…huh…anyway, Jack heard a "BRING!" sound and saw that **Night RiderxX **had responded.

**Night RiderxX: **…is this really you??

Jack grinned; the girl was stunned by his hot, sexy looks! _'SCORE!!'_ he shouted again in his mind.

**Archfiend Rider: **Yes, of course!

Jack was wallowing in his arrogance, _'She's shocked by my looks! Oh curse this sexy body of mine.' _

**Archfiend Rider: **I know this is a shock to you sweetie, but this is me.

**Night RiderxX: **You sure you're not messing with me?

Jack smirked, **Night RiderxX **was DEFINITELY shocked.

**Archfiend Rider: **I'm sure, why would I lie? Do you want me to take something off to prove it to you?

**Night RiderxX: **NO! No, it's alright!

Jack laughed, the girl was so shy, it was cute! "Wow…did I really think that??" Jack chuckled as he began to type to the girl again.**  
**

**Archfiend Rider: Aw, why not? It's just for fun!**

**Night RiderxX: **It's alright, really! You don't want to do this.

This peaked Jack's curiousity, "Hmm??" And why would he not want to? He waited for her to answer.

**Archfiend Rider: Oh? And why is that?**

**Night RiderxX: I don't feel comfortable...**

Jack stared. What?? Usually, the girls would be screaming and totally CAPS-ing to him, praising his good looks and sexy body, and also the odd proposal of marriage…This girl wasn't like any of the other girls…

Jack liked that.

**Archfiend Rider: **Aww…are you feeling shy??

Then Jack had a thought, "OHH…" he said, a light-bulb going off in his head.

**Archfiend Rider: Is this probably your first time seeing something like this?**

Jack wanted to make the girl feel comfortable, SO…he typed this to her:

**Archfiend Rider: **Don't worry, I'll go real slow for you, so there's no need to be embarrassed.

**Night RiderxX: **WHOA, No, you don't have to do that!

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion and some frustration.

**Archfiend Rider:** Then what do you want me to do? I'm waiting for you to do something…and I'm feeling needy right now.

Jack stared at the computer for about three minutes, as it took that long for **Night RiderxX **to respond. He was ready for something like an embarrassed emoticon to pop up.

**Night RiderxX: **I'm really sorry Jack, TRULY sorry, but I gotta go.

He wasn't ready for THAT though…

**Archfiend Rider: **But why? You just got on.

**Night RiderxX: **Well, it's just that my roommate likes to be rude and read my conversations from over my shoulder.

Ooh!! Jack grinned, she had a roommate too! Well, this made everything easier…for him, that is.

**Archfiend Rider:** It's alright, missy, we can keep this a secret from your roommate unless she wants to watch too.

It was a long time before **Night RiderxX **responded, about ten to twelve minutes. Jack was getting tired of waiting.

**Archfiend Rider: **Hello? Are you there?

Jack smiled, and leaned back in his chair when he got a response.

**Night RiderxX: **Sorry, I can't keep a secret from my idiotic best friend who can't stop his addiction of making new screennames,

Jack sighed, "That's too bad…" The blonde was about to type another encouragement when his eyes caught up with him.

"Eh?" Jack slowly blinked. "HE?!"

**Night RiderxX: **and you should know that that I'm a BOY.

Jack gaped. He sat staring at the last sentence **Night RiderxX **had written before she—no, HE, signed off.

"Oh my god…" Jack was completely MORTIFIED. He was hitting on a boy all this time! "OH MY GOD!!" Jack let his head fall onto his desk, nearly onto his laptop. The boy closed his laptop completely shut (putting it on stand by automatically), so a nosey Kiryu wouldn't be able to see the embarrassing situation he had put himself through.

Almost on cue, the door clicked open and Kiryu walked into the room.

Kiryu took one glance at Jack, seeing his friend's head on the table and Jack's slightly red. The silver head smirked before he threw himself onto Jack's bed.

"Not a word Kiryu! Not a fucking word," Jack warned.

"Don't worry Jack. I already know you got rejected by your girlfriend through the internet," Kiryu snickered.

Jack couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved in a way. Kiryu didn't know that Jack was embarrassed that he was hitting on a guy of all people—er, gender.

"Just shut up!" Jack growled at Kiryu who laughed more.

Jack's thoughts went back to the conversation, and severely hoped that the boy didn't say anything about this…and desperately hoped that the boy didn't know him and that he didn't go to this school…

'_Although_…' Jack thought, _'How big of the chances of THAT happening??'

* * *

_

**Arisu and Akki: -grins- How was that? **

**Arisu: By the way, sorry again for having that wait! Schoolwork and editing latched onto us…and…-sniffs- Akki moved away…TTxTT**

**Akki: TTxTT Gomen!! –huggles-**

**R**eading **E**nthusiastic **V**iewpoints **I**ncites **E**nthusiastic **W**riter!!


	3. Chapter 3: Both of their sides! 1

**Disclaimer: **NO WE DO NOT OWN!!!

**Arisu: **YAAHHH!! –suffocates homework-

**Akki: **RAAAAAGHH!! –suffocates…something…-

**Nothing to say right now…o.o, so ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE--!

A fist came crashing down onto the alarm clock as Jack got up. Grabbing his clothes and dragging his feet to the bathroom, Jack turned to Kiryu's 'bed' just to find that it was empty. With a grunt of exasperation, Jack slipped into the restroom to do his normal morning routine.

However…Jack's mind was still lingering on the event that transpired the evening before.

_'I'd be screwed over if it was someone at the same school,'_ was Jack's first thoughts as he brushed his teeth as he stared at his own reflection.

He looked like he'd literally been through hell and back. Actually, he wasn't even back from hell yet.

The fact that the guy Jack had accidentally hit on last night knew how he looked like, made Jack want to hole himself in his room forever.

How the hell would he have known that Night RiderxX was a freaking guy!? The profile said that it was a GIRL. Jack growled after he had spat out the water he used to rinse the toothpaste out of his mouth. _'Whoever's sn is that…' _Jack thought as he threw on his clothes in an angry huff. '_You should rot in the lowest pits of HELL!' _

------------------

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEP!!

"Crow! GET UP!!" Yusei shouted over Crow's alarm. He was already ready for class and was now trying to wake his lazy-ass friend up from la-la-land. Yusei was dressed in a black muscle t-shirt (which shrunk slightly due to the dryer and expressed his broad muscles), dark blue denim jeans and had his trademark blue jean jacket with the orange shoulder baubles.

"Mmpgh…" Crow sleepily waved a hand at Yusei's face, "Go 'way…'m tired…girls…freaken fast...not normal…"

Yusei choked back a guffaw; he bit his lip and began to pull his friend's arm.

"Crow, COME ON! We're not going to make it in time for breakfast!"

"Mmph??" Crow showed signs of consciousness, "Breakfast…?? ….BREAKFAST!!!"

Crow shot up from his bed as the word landed in his mind and made record time getting ready for school. "BREAKFAAAAASTT!!" he shouted as he pulled Yusei through the door. The poor soul barely had time to slide into his shoes!

As he was dragged to the cafeteria, Yusei's mind drifted back to last night. He didn't know how he could face Jack without breaking down into fits of laughter. _'I guess I'll just have to wing it…' _Yusei chuckled in his mind, _'Oh, I'm going to have fun with this!' _

At the cafeteria, Yusei noticed Jack walk over to a table and plop down on one of the chairs.

He smirked, _'Here goes nothing!'_

------------

_CLANK!_

_SCREECH!_

Jack, dressed in his grey designer T-shirt, black jeans, and a Dark grey jacket, sighed sitting in his chair staring at his breakfast. His mind was scattered right now. He had his eyes closed only for a few minutes and when he opened them he saw a certain black haired duelist that was now standing next to him. What worried Jack most now was the smirk on Yusei's face.

"What do you want?" Jack muttered.

His mind was still driving him crazy since it was still screaming about hitting on a guy last night.

"I just wanted to know how your day was yesterday," Yusei said nonchalantly.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Yusei, _'Why do I have this funny feeling that he's hiding something??'_

"Yesterday? Why the hell do you want to know?"

A smile slid its way onto Yusei's face. "Ah…Horrible, huh?"

Jack glared, "Just piss off on that topic, Yusei."

Instead of riling up, Yusei's smile widened, Jack got creeped out. "Fine, fine, but if it makes you feel any better, I had a horrible day too."

With that Yusei sat down next to Jack. Jack couldn't help but to scoot away from Yusei a bit as a reflex. "Teachers piled work on me, and I had nothing to do yesterday. Crow broke my laptop." Jack scoffed at what Yusei said. "The teachers did the same to me Yusei, they do that to all the students. That shouldn't be anything new and you could always fix your laptop like how you always fix your bike," Jack snorted. Yusei didn't react to that jab one bit, because he already had the advantage, had it since last night.

"Meh," the black haired boy shrugged, "I used Crow's laptop while he trekked across campus to get something from Aki."

Jack's eyes followed Yusei as he got up from his seat and started to walk away.

"By the way..." Yusei slightly turned to Jack, his eyes smiling and smirk still in place, "Crow comes up with the craziest SNs, doesn't he?"

Jack blinked, and furrowed his brow, "Wha?"

Yusei laughed, "Oh, nothing!" Yusei dueled against his desire to burst out laughing, "See you at lunch, Jack!"

Jack watched Yusei leave the cafeteria. Jack glared at the doors Yusei had just passed through before he went to discard the remainder of his breakfast. All of a sudden he didn't feel like eating anymore. He could tell there was something Yusei was having fun with and something made him think that he could have accidentally hit on Yusei.

'_NOOO!!!' _Jack roared in his mind, _'NO WAY IN HELL!'_

He quickly looked around and dashed out the doors to his classes. "PLEASE let the day pass by slowly!" Jack pleaded to the stars above.

"Please let the day pass by fast!" Yusei prayed, Crow agreed, "Yeah, I'm already feeling hunger pains…"

Yusei rolled his eyes at Crow and listened attentively as the professor began her lesson.

The first thing Jack did as soon as his class was over; was to dash back to his room, lock the doors and close the windows. He was starting to panic and when he panics he tends to lose all of his reasoning skills.

_'What if it WAS Yusei?! What if Yusei tells someone?! What if—Wait... why am I already agreeing that it was YUSEI???'_ Jack wondered.

Jack's thoughts unwillingly went back to the image of the girl he THOUGHT he was talking to.

"... OH GOD!" Jack cried.

Jack tried to suffocate himself with his pillow. When that didn't work, he tried something else, as his eyes scanned his room, they fell onto his laptop screen which was still on from when Kiryu was borrowing it to print out some assignments. Kiryu had class at 12:30, so the boy was probably out hanging with his friends again. Thank the stars above for that…

Out of desperation Jack managed to come up with an idea. Instead of eating in the cafeteria he would go and eat it somewhere else! Maybe at the bench around the library area would be the best place possible! Yusei would never expect him to be eating lunch there!

Before Jack was about to execute a victory dance; he froze. NO. Oh HELL no...He will NOT hide from Yusei, YUSEI of all people! He was going to face this…embarrassing thing…like MAN.

He gave a sigh of defeat, staring at the clock now. Only two minutes has passed... making lunch come only closer. Jack got up and went to his bed wanting some rest from it all. Worrying about all of this just killed him and tuckered him out.

"Just a small nap," he told himself as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a dream.

_~~ Jack was in a dark room…or at least he thought it was a room…anyway, as he was walking around, he bumped into someone, "HEY! Watch it!!" Jack yelled. The person turned around and Jack's eyes met Yusei's violet ones. _

_"Oh Jack~!" taunted Yusei with his evil grin._

_Jack blinked staring at the Yusei, a horrible feeling in his gut twisted. He could see a glint of amusement in Yusei's eyes like he had something…something evil to show to the world. Jack tried to open his mouth to make a rude response at Yusei only to find that he had lost his voice._

_"Playing around on your laptop like that to other girls... Should you really be doing that?" Yusei asked laughing at him. _

_Jack's eyes went wide. Despite his efforts to protest no sound was being made from him and Yusei just started to multiply, and started laughing at him._

_"I can't believe it!! You tried to do that with a guy! With me!" Yusei laughed._

_"Jack Atlas, playing around on webcam just because he was needy! That is just __priceless__!" Yusei laughed._

_Just then the amusing glint in Yusei's eyes changed to something outrageously evil. Jack could feel himself starting to panic from the look. "Just wait for the media to get this Jack!" he laughed, "You needed me to 'GET UP!' "__._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack screamed, instantly jumping up from his bed, but sadly, his forehead collided with something.

"Ow! God damn Jack! I was only telling you to 'Get up!!' " Kiryu yelled rubbing his forehead. Apparently, Jack had smacked into Kiryu's face and the result was a silver haired boy whom was now sprawled on the floor.

"Who the hell told you to have your head there?!" Jack yelled back rubbing his aching forehead.

"Sorry for trying to tell you to get your lunch genius!" Kiryu grumbled as he got up and left, slamming the door.

"Tch, bastard," Jack grumbled, going to the mirror to check his forehead.

Indeed there was a red mark now but it would go away within due time. Jack growled when he placed a hand on it and went to check the time. It was only 11:38. Jack growled again.

"Damn Kiryu! It's not even time for lunch!" he said, muttering curses under his breath.

Jack went to the mini fridge that they had and pulled out an ice water bottle to press it against his head. At first he winced from the sudden cold but eventually got use to it. After a while Jack had opened the bottle of water to drink some of it and poured some of it on his head just to wake himself up.

"That... is the worst nightmare possible... how the hell would Yusei even know of that?!" Jack grumbled to himself.

After debating over how Yusei could have known he dismissed the thought so he could go and get dried and changed to a pair of new clothes before he went out to get his lunch. The only thing that caused him to go slow was the thought of his nightmare once more.

He knows... that's all there is to it. Yusei knew what he has been doing. Oh the horror... now Jack really wished he didn't decide to face this embarrassing moment.

Sneaking a few side glances here and there the moment he got into the cafeteria he found that Yusei wasn't there. Oh if people weren't there he'd be doing his victory dance. He quickly went to get his lunch and found a place to sit down to start to eat until he heard something. His eyes went up to meet with a pair of violet eyes that belonged to the person he was hoping to avoid.

Yusei smiled, "Hi Jack."

'…_Fuck my life…'

* * *

_

**OKAY!!!.....since I, Arisu, fail at coming up with my part, this story will now be four chapters long. YAY FOR YOU GUYS! :O**

**I need to update faster *sighs* stupid writers block!**

**Akki: **It's okay..**.  
Arisu: **Yusei seemed off though...O_o

**A&A: REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Both of their sides! 2

**Disclaimer: …Does it look like we own them??**

**Arisu: …I fail…ahah  
Akki: aye…**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Hi Jack." Yusei smiled.

'_Does the world hate me or something?' _Jack thought as Yusei pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "What's with that look?" Yusei asked, "You look like someone's out to get you."

'_Yeah, YOU ARE!'_ Jack mentally roared at Yusei.

Yusei had to resist cracking up at Jack's glare. The look he was receiving didn't intimidate him in the slightest, because no one would be afraid of a blushing, angry face. _'They'd probably love it…'_

"Yo! Yusei!" a voice rang out.

Both Yusei and Jack turned to see Crow wave at them. Crow had on his normal brown vest and a red muscle t-shirt with black jeans and white tennis shoes. As Crow jogged up to their table, more voices rang out. "Hey guys!" Aki and Carley showed up.

Aki was wearing her favorite red skirt with a white long sleeved shirt that had a darker red colored vest over it. Aki's outfit was completed with thigh-high white stockings and dark red ankle boots. Carley, on the other hand, donned a long, ocean-blue colored skinny jean; a white t-shirt that had the words, "Hug me!" with a monkey hugging a bunch of bananas on it. Dark, black strap boots completed her daily wear for the day.

'_Aw crap…the whole gang is here…' _Jack thought, _'Fuck.'_

"Hey guys! What's up?" Yusei and the three newcomers sat down near Jack and began to converse with each other.

Jack growled as he tried to ignore the four's idle chatter until he felt someone staring at him. Turning his head, he met Yusei's violet eyes, and he could have sworn he saw something flicker in Yusei's eyes... something mischievously evil... Yusei's lips curled into an evil grin, reminding Jack of the nightmare he had experienced not too long ago in his room.

'_Oh no…'_ Jack thought as Yusei opened his mouth, _'Ohh no…'_

"So!" Crow clapped his hands together, "How's your day so far?"

Aki shrugged, "It's boring. Same old thing."

Carley agreed, "Yeah! It's like we're in a rut!"

A snicker brought attention over to Yusei, "Not for Crow, though…" the black haired boy laughed, "Being chased across the campus was a definite routine change!" Crow huffed in slight annoyance, "Shut up!! You don't know what it's like to have women chase you and rip off your clothes and shout obscene things that echo through the whole school!!" Crow then immediately buried his head into his arms, muttering, "Damn fangirls! WHAT IS IT WITH ME!? WHAT?!"

Everyone at the table stared, well, except for Yusei. The boy's eyes shot up at Crow's choice of words defining his experiences, and a light bulb lit above his head.

Yusei smiled, "Ohh…I don't, since I know how to avoid them…" his eyes shifted towards Jack, "But I sure know who does,"

Jack was sure his heart stopped, now he was DEFINITELY sure that it was Yusei he accidentally hit on. And if his heart didn't stop then and there, it sure was to be in a few seconds, because right at that part…

"Yo, dudes and dudettes, what's up?"

Punk-ass, bad-boy Kiryu showed up, in all his bad-boy glory. Clad in dark grey jeans, a black t-shirt with a darker colored grey vest that apparently had the sleeves ripped off. Along with his jeans, Kiryu sported a studded belt and had a chain that held his keys, hanging off his pockets.

Jack cursed the heavens above, _'Do you hate me or something??'_

"Hey Kiryu," everyone but the blond male greeted, Kiryu pulled out a chair and plopped his rear down next to Jack, "What's up?"

"Yusei was about to tell us something," Aki said, "Yeah, what was it Yusei?" Crow asked, head now resting on his forearms.

Yusei leaned back in his chair, "It was some person I met on the web. We had an engaging conversation, and I got a picture,"

Jack met Yusei's eyes, a silent message pleading to be heard. Yusei inwardly smiled, _'Oh, the hell with it. I'll keep quiet.'_

Yusei turned back around and shrugged, "But I can't remember who it was," Jack's eyes widened, Yusei had stayed quiet! A big weight was lifted off his chest. "Although…" Yusei added, "I DO remember the person being hot as hell."

Jack choked. _'Excusé Moi??'_

Yusei looked at Jack, and if you looked REALLY REALLY close, you could have seen a fleeting sparkle of flirtation in the violet orbs.

"Really now?" Aki asked, "Yep!" Yusei replied. "How hot is hot?" Carley inquired. Jack hesitated to ask, but he wanted to know too, "Yes, how hot?" Yusei grinned at Jack, "Being stuffed into an oven at maximum heat in the kitchen of hell, would be an understatement."

"Ooh!" The girls and guys eyes widened. Jack flushed red. "That descriptive enough for you?" Yusei asked, "…Uh…y-yeah…" Jack turned his head away.

"Man, I wish I had a look at that girl!" Crow and Kiryu exclaimed.

Jack and Yusei froze. _'Girl??'_

"Yeah! I bet she was HOT!" Kiryu laughed, "Mhmm! It must have been a girl, because Yusei wouldn't look at a guy!" Crow said.

Yusei stared at Jack and the latter stared right back. The conversation was steering into a bad direction! "Hey hey, Yusei!! Show me that link later!!" Crow slapped Yusei on the back, "Same here!" Kiryu grinned.

Jack fought his urge to slap the two.

"Nahh," Yusei said, "Why not?!" Crow and Kiryu whined, "Because, you two annoy me." Yusei stuck his tongue out and laughed when Crow and Kiryu pouted and got up, "Fine, we got classes to go to anyway!" Crow said, "Yeah! Come on Crow, let's leave," Kiryu sniffed, "We're not wanted."

Yusei couldn't help but laugh.

Aki and Carley got up, "Yeah, we've got to go too, we can't miss today's biology lesson, Carley!"

"Whoa! Okay okay! Don't pull!" Carely yelped as Aki dragged her out of the cafeteria, leaving Jack and Yusei alone.

Together. Ooh~!

Jack turned to Yusei, "So it was you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Yusei nodded, "Yup. Sadly enough…"

Silence ensued as both boys felt really uncomfortable. "So Jack… how long have you been at it?" Yusei asked with a smirk.

Jack gave Yusei a glare that was obviously stating that he would NEVER tell the black hair boy the answer to that question. Instead Yusei shrugged and took out his phone. Jack's eyes widened when he realized that Yusei had turned on the recorder of his phone to catch every single word of their conversation.

Why do you have your phone out, Yusei?" Jack asked.

Yusei smiled, "Blackmail. And it's completely SOLID blackmail."

Once more Jack could feel his world shatter. If the cafeteria wasn't filled with so many people Jack would have either lunged at Yusei to choke him to death or grab Yusei's phone to smash into the table.

"WHAT?!" Jack stood up, his chair clattering onto the floor. "What did I ever do to you??"

Yusei gave Jack a pointed look.

Jack blinked, "Right...stupid question...but you already got back at me for it! You already embarrassed me in front of the whole world," Jack grumbled. "No I didn't. I stayed quiet," Yusei said, "And I'll keep quiet, I just want know why."

"What you mean you didn't? You beat me in the tournament that was broadcasted worldwide," Jack snapped. Just then Jack had realized that it wasn't really true. The last move in the duel had not been shown for they were busy dueling in a vision of what could have been the future. Jack growled a bit from the memory.

"Alright, Alright..." Yusei laughed, putting his phone away, but I still want to know. Jack stared, "Do you REALLY REALLY want to know?" Yusei nodded, "Yes...I think I have the right..." Jack sighed, "Fine…the reason is…" Jack leaned close and whispered into Yusei's ear.

Violet eyes widened, "You serious??"

Jack sighed again, "Yup. Dead serious."

Yusei stayed silent for a few seconds "I see..."

"So what now?" Jack asked.

Both made eye contact for the Nth time that day, and they both said at the same time: "NEVER mention this EVER again." The two boys got up from their seats and shook hands, "Deal." As they walked out of the cafeteria, Yusei turned to Jack.

"But hey, if you ever feel needy again, just give me a call."

Jack froze; gaping like a fish as Yusei strutted away. The black haired boy turned and winked at Jack before turning a corner and disappearing from Jack's sight.

Jack shivered, "That was creepy..." and he quickly made his out of the building to his next class.

And as Yusei turned another corner; he kept walking until he was sure Jack was out of hearing range. The next moment; he busted out laughing at the image of Jack's face as he had walked away. "OH GEEZ!!! THAT WAS _PRICELESS!! _Freaken priceless!" Yusei grinned.

Pounding the wall in mirth with a few more minutes of laughing, Yusei collected himself; and with a HUGE grin; he ran to class.

Yusei had gotten his payback.

* * *

**Akki and Arisu: THE END!! We hope you enjoyed this story!**

Arisu: For Jack's reason, well, you just have to use your imagination!!  
Akki: Yeah! XD Have fun with that...o_o

**Arisu: Have a great Christmas everybody!  
Akki: and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
Akki and Arisu: WOOT!!!**


End file.
